


Patience

by gay-theprayaway (otomemiyakatsumi331)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, and damen has to be patient, in which laurent is a tease, something which is not really his strength
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:46:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6367891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomemiyakatsumi331/pseuds/gay-theprayaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re going too fast,” Laurent said in a dangerously calm tone that Damen knew all too well. Curious at the sudden shift, he yielded when a hand on his chest pressed him down onto the bed.</p><p>“Tonight you’re going to slow down for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> [Mari ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bondageluvr/pseuds/haganenoheichou)dragged me into the Captive Prince fandom and I couldn't be happier to be honest.

Damen had been absorbed in a book, sitting on the bed when Laurent had stalked into the room. A strange mood glinted in his eyes and he studied Damen as he sat in a chair across from the bed. Damen ignored the staring at first but finally turned to see what had so captivated his lover. 

“Get undressed,” said Laurent as soon as their gazes met. Damen, surprised but pleased by the turn of events, eagerly obliged. Laurent had moved to sit on the edge of the bed, and Damen helped him with the excessive laces on his sleeves. Waiting for him to finish undressing the rest of the way, Damen nuzzled the back of his neck and touched Laurent’s skin as it was exposed. For as long as they had been lovers, it still took very little time for Damen’s arousal to make itself known. Simply the scent and feeling of Laurent’s skin under his hands was enough to make his cock stir. As soon as Laurent was fully undressed, Damen rolled him onto the bed. He kissed Laurent thoroughly while exploring him even more with his hands. 

Suddenly feeling more than a little impatient he began to kiss and bite his way down the column of Laurent’s neck, his cock swelling against the angle of Laurent’s hip. Damen slid his hand between their bodies, attempting to coax Laurent along.

“Laurent, are you alright?” He stilled, wondering if he had done something displeasing.

“You’re going too fast,” Laurent said in a dangerously calm tone that Damen knew all too well. Curious at the sudden shift, he yielded when a hand on his chest pressed him down onto the bed.

“Tonight you’re going to slow down for me.”

Damen grumbled slightly as Laurent’s weight left the bed and he rolled onto his side to watch. Laurent padded, body naked and sinuous, to one of the many gilded chests scattered in the room and rummaged through the content. His cock twitched with interest at the sight of Laurent’s ass bent over the chest. 

“Stop touching yourself,” Laurent snapped without turning, as uncannily omnipotent as always. He rose and returned to the bed, a long silk scarf trailing from his hand.

“What is this about, Laurent,” Damen asked, thinking that he knew the answer but wanting to hear anyway.

“I wish to pick the pace, so this will ensure that you don’t get overeager,” Laurent replied. “Put your arms above your head.”

Something low in Damen’s stomach clenched pleasantly in anticipation. He obeyed the order, keeping his eyes trained on Laurent’s steely expression. He began looping the smooth fabric around Damen’s wrists, but as he brushed against the gold cuff he hesitated. His fingers tapped on old scars from handcuffs, a silent question. Damen brushed their fingers together, encouraging Laurent to continue. 

Hands bound to the headboard, Damen fought to keep his body still. Heat flooded through him in a slow blush as Laurent’s eyes roamed his body shamelessly. He felt ridiculously vulnerable, almost as if he was being appraised. Seemingly satisfied with what he saw, Laurent straddled Damen’s waist, a warm weight against Damen’s belly. Pale fingers snaked their way up his chest and into his hair, stroking and soothing. Damen’s eyes fell closed and Laurent took the opportunity to litter soft kisses across Damen’s lips, neck, and collarbone.

Slowly, Laurent’s cock hardened and pressed against his skin. Laurent rocked against him with soft breaths, causing Damen to strain against the restraints on his arms. His hands ached to reach out and touch.

“Be patient,” Laurent chided him. Damen relaxed back again as fingers and lips continued to dance over his torso. “You’re always in such a rush,” he coos as he traces the planes of Damen’s body. A thumb circles his nipple. “I never get a chance to just appreciate your body.”

A shudder ran down Damen’s spine at that. With all of his attention monopolized by Laurent’s actions rather than attempting to move things forward, he became more sensitive to the light touches. Laurent’s fingers running up his ribs raised goosebumps on his skin and he pushed into each touch. 

“Still so eager,” said Laurent, with a half-laugh. 

Damen let a slightly impatient noise fall from his lips, earning him scratches as Laurent dragged his nails across Damen’s chest. Then his lips were on Damen’s again, still slow but more more insistent than before. Laurent’s hands still roamed freely over every inch of Damen’s skin that he could reach. His warmth disappeared from Damen’s belly as he shuffled to move between Damen’s legs. Laurent kneaded and caressed the insides of his thighs, studying the beads of precome that pearled at the tip of Damen’s cock. 

Wrapping one arm around the girth of his leg, Laurent drew a line along the underside of his cock with his free arm. Damen jerked slightly at contact he had been denied. His wrists still tugged against the scarf with the unbearable desire to touch Laurent as well. His hands and mouth created burning afterimages where they had pressed. Laurent stroked Damen slowly, almost lazily. His languid eyes seemed to suggest that he could, that he would drag this out as long as he pleased. Damen groaned at the loose grip on his cock, nowhere near fast or hard enough.

“My, my, Damen. Are you uncomfortable?” Laurent asked with a cool smirk. Damen scowled, lifting his hips to thrust back against Laurent’s hand. The pressure suddenly ceased and Damen growled slightly. 

“I was going to use my mouth too, but if you’re going to be difficult…”

“Please,” Damen groaned, unconsciously reverting to Akielon in the haze of desire that clouded his mind.

Laurent considered for a moment, scratching at the soft flesh of Damen’s thigh. “Be still,” he finally ordered before licking a broad stripe up his cock. He jolted against his silken constraints as the heat of Laurent’s mouth swallowed him. The rare pleasure of watching Laurent suck his cock had him drifting close to the edge. As if predicting it, Laurent drew away, leaving Damen wild with need. 

“Fuck,” he breathed as Laurent smirked again. He slid out from between Damen’s knees to retrieve the vial of oil from the nightstand. Damen watched, transfixed, as Laurent slicked up his fingers and pressed his face into the mattress. Slowly, he pressed a finger into himself while his free hand stroked his cock. By the time that Laurent was fucking himself with three fingers, Damen was about to bite his lip off, desperate to replace Laurent’s fingers with his own. He wondered absently whether he could rip the restraint. Before he could attempt it, Laurent removed his fingers and straddled Damen once more. 

He lined Damen’s cock up and slid down inch by painstaking inch. Damen’s head fell back as the tight, wet heat pressed around him. He groaned as Laurent’s hips began to roll back and forth while his blue eyes fell shut. Damen stared at the sight before him, riveted by the image of Laurent grinding down on his cock. His back arched sensuously and one of his hands had strayed to his cock, stroking in counterpoint to the movement of his hips. As Damen spiraled closer to his peak he found himself gripping, rather than pulling against the scarf that bound him. Laurent clenched around him and he was gone, hips pressing back involuntarily. Laurent followed quickly, painting Damen’s chest with white as he cried out. 

After Laurent returned to his senses he went to fetch a towel to clean himself and Damen’s front. Sliding his hand up Damen’s chest and resting his thumb on Damen’s lower lip, Laurent captured his mouth with a kiss. He untied the scarf, and Damen used his freed arms to draw Laurent in for kiss of his own.

“Have you learned anything of the value of patience, Exalted?” Laurent asks, a wry edge to his voice.

“If I say yes, will you go to sleep?” Damen asked with a tired grin.

“That’s not an answer,” Laurent said with an equally drowsy voice. He crawled under the covers, inviting Damen to join him. He began to drift off as he was embraced by the warmth of Damen’s body. Damen too felt the pull of sleep but he couldn’t help wanting the last word.

“Tomorrow night I get to set the pace.”

Laurent kicked him.


End file.
